She Deserves Better
by Etelka
Summary: Serena's reaction to Darien breaking up with her and giving her the cold shoulder during SMR
1. I'm Not Pretty Enough

Hi, My name is and this is my first SM fanfic.  
Sailor Moon and all her pals are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. So don't sue me!  
Read and Enjoy! ...Then you review.  
~**~***~****~#~****~***~**~  
  
Sitting on the bridge railing was a pretty young girl called Serena.  
Her long blond hair cascaded from two buns on the sides of her head  
in a unique hairstyle. Her eyes were sad as they gazed out over the river .  
Her cheeks were wet with all the tears she had shed, but she'd stopped crying  
long ago. Eventually she began to sing  
  
*~* Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me? *~*  
  
In her mind she could here him say it again. ['I think we should break up.']   
She could see the cold look his face got whenever he saw her.  
  
*~* I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me.  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break.  
I crave, I love, I waited long enough.  
I try as hard as I can. *~*  
  
She could hear herself asking him, begging him  
['Whatever I've done wrong, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, don't leave me.']   
She still didn't know why he hated her all of a sudden.  
  
*~* Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me? *~*  
  
They would meet after then, bump into each other wherever they went.  
[Once I'd gotten my courage up and asked him 'Have you forgiven me yet?'   
I must have seemed pathetic to him, A lovelorn meatball-headed klutz with no brains.]  
  
*~* I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real.  
I fall, I freeze, I try down on my knees.  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man.  
I've tried as hard as I can. *~*  
  
She stopped singing and looked out over the water.   
[He won't miss me, he no longer loves me. He will protect Rini when I'm gone  
and the Sailor Scouts could easily defeat the enemy without me klutzing up their  
attacks. The world will be better off without me in it.] She looked up at the half-moon,   
never noticing the person limping quietly, slowly towards her.  
[Goodbye.] she stood up on the bridge railing and took one last sad look at the moon,   
Then she jumped off the bridge.  
  
The Stranger behind her reached the railing and gestured over the water.   
Serena stopped falling so fast and started floating. She had closed her eyes  
when she'd jumped. So she didn't see the pale-green and yellow portal that opened  
up underneath her. Neither did she notice when she floated through it.   
Closing the portal the stranger looked up as if to look at the stars, yet her opaque  
blue eyes saw nothing.   
"You deserve better princess, and better you shall get." The Stranger said softly, determinedly.  
  
~**~***~****~#~****~***~**~  
You like?...  
REVIEW! 


	2. The Empty Bridge

Hey-la! For those who ask, this fanfic is going to concentrate on what happens to the scouts while Serena's gone, and maybe, eventually what happens when she returns! What Serena goes through will be the subject of a Sister/Crossover fic. If you have any ideas for her new love-interest, REVIEW!  
  
Veronica: Here 'tis. Hope this chapter was posted soon enough for you! Allure: Yes, The Stranger is my own character. Her eyes are a light opaque- blue because she is blind. Sorceress Usagi: The song was "Am I not pretty enough." by Kasey Chambers.  
  
Darien walked alongside the river. It was late at night and he'd been unable to sleep [If I walk long enough...] he thought [I might be too tired to dream of...Better not think of Her.] Unbidden however, Memories of the princess he'd vowed to protect rose in his mind. [She is so innocent and pure.] To banish the memories he started walking faster.  
  
Out of nowhere, pain lanced through Darien. Serena is in danger. The pain disappeared, but the sense of urgency remained. Transforming into Tuxedo Mask he ran towards Okaia Bridge. He'd sighted the bridge when she disappeared. Her presence was gone completely from his mind. Running on to the bridge he looked around. There, leaning on the railing where Serena would have been was a tall lady with very light blond hair as long as Mina's.  
  
"Where is she?" He growled at her, somehow knowing that she'd know the answer. She straightened up but didn't turn around "Prince, You had abandoned your post as a guardian. When you rejected the princess you subjected her to a danger she couldn't face let alone fight." The Stranger's voice was sharp with anger and disdain. "What have you done to her." he snarled at The Stranger, his fear for his princess growing with every moment he could no longer sense her. " I merely saved her from killing herself, which is what your bullying has led her to." He stared, shocked, at The Stranger's back. "Why should I believe you." "Do the words 'Meatball-headed Klutz with no brains.' mean anything to you, because that's how she views herself at the moment." Her voice was cut at him, sharp as a knife. "Oh my beloved, what have I done to you." he whispered. De-transforming with shock as he recognized the truth in her words.  
  
She walked into the middle of the deserted bridge, still keeping her back to him so he couldn't see her face. (AN: Not that he noticed.) "For your abuse, you will be stripped of your position as her guardian." She said. A red rose floated out of his hand to hover, upright, between the two of them. "From now on your mission is to protect the future princess of Crystal Tokyo & daughter of the Moon Princess, Rini." He paled as the significance of her words sunk in. The color of the red-rose also paled to that of a light pink before floating back into his hand. The stranger talked on. " Princess Rini is defenseless and an easy target for the enemy, who are already out after her." "But Sailor Moon will be there to look after her, won't she?" Darien asked worriedly. "Sailor Moon will not be coming back till she can face her demons and beat them on her own. Until then two of our finest warriors will be joining you, One with the power to cleanse and heal, The other with the ability to fight and destroy. Their symbols are the Swan and the Tiger, expect them." with those last cold words she stalked away. "Wait, Who are you?" Darien called out, only to be talking to the early morning fog, and an empty bridge. 


	3. The Face in the Fire

To the ONE reviewer who bothered to review last time, Thank you Zpan Sven this chapter is dedicated to you.  
  
Also, I can't write about what Serena is going through till you review and tell me whom she should be with. I have a few Ideas. Goten Son or Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z, Angelo Espinosa from GenX. Please review and tell me whom else you'd like to see Serena with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Serena? She should be here by now." Rei complained to the rest of the scouts as she paced in front of the fountain they used as a meeting place. "She's probably still asleep." Amy answered with a chuckle. They had been through this little drama almost daily. Any minute now Serena would come running around the corner, full of apologies and energy.  
  
The next person they saw however, were not Serena, but Darien. "Hello Darien, have you seen Serena? She's late, again. " Asked Mina good- naturedly. Darien winced. "She's not coming." "What do you mean She's not coming?" Snapped Rei. " Who's not coming?" Lita asked worriedly, having been exercising out of hearing range till now. "Serena, She's gone." He replied, looking devastated. "Gone, Gone where?" Amy asked, gesturing for Darien to sit down next to her. "I don't know where. She wouldn't tell me." He dragged his hands through his hair. Watching him, Amy's eyes clouded with worry. "Why didn't Serena tell you where she was going? It's not like her to just disappear." Darien closed his eyes before he dropped the bombshell "Oh, It wasn't her I talked to." "Then who was it!" Lita anxiously asked Darien dragged another hand through his hair, silently debating with himself on exactly how much he should tell them. "I don't know her name, but she saved Serena and took her away." "WHAT?!?" screamed Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a futile search on Amy's scout computer, and after the Rei had calmed down. The scouts all went to Cherry Hill Temple. Sitting in the main fire room, they watched as Rei went through the rituals before a fire reading. "Celestial Fire, Please tell us where Serena Tsukino is." A Female Face appeared in the fire and, strangely enough, started talking. "The person you are seeking is in a safe environment and can not give out her whereabouts. If you want , I would be glad to send a message to her. All you have to do is tell me her full name and title, then the message and I will forward it to the Protector in charge. Warning, Your message will not be private and I cannot guarantee that it will reach the recipient. Any and all threats will be dealt with promptly and harshly. After a quick chat with the others Rei agreed to send a message.  
  
"Please forward this message to Serena Tsukino, Princess of the Moon. Are you Ok? Darien said that you left with a lady who had saved you, Were you hurt badly? Who were you fighting against? Please find a way to get into contact with us. We all love you and we miss you already. Love from, Rei, Mina, Lita and Amy."  
  
The face nodded, then after a while, spoke again. "Rei as in Rei Hino? Is Rei Hino present?" "Yes, that is me." Said Rei "Where are you sending from?" "A Temple." Rei stated flatly. "Could you please tell me which temple, because if I can verify that you are Rei Hino, There's a message for a Rei Hino and another one for an Amara Tenou." Ignoring the shocked whispers behind her, Rei said, "I am at Cherry Hill Temple." After a pause, the face relayed the message. "Expect two to come to fight in the place of the princess, The Swan and The Tiger. Earth Prince should know of them. You might meet them soon. The princess is safe, as only The Lady knows where she is. No enemy can reach her. That's the End of the message. Oh Dear, I don't envy your enemies with those two coming. The rumors about what happens to their enemies are similar to what you'd see in a really gory horror movie, And that is only when they are just doing their jobs! Their combined temper is like a firestorm, and anyone who is on the bad side of it gets incinerated!" The face turned to one side as if listening to someone. "I must go now dear, If you ever need someone to goss with, My name is Dell, All you have to do is ask me. 


End file.
